


dates

by quarendered



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, it's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarendered/pseuds/quarendered
Summary: comic submission for secret samol!!! even & cascabel & a dinner date





	dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkybootscomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkybootscomix/gifts).



> for milkybootscomix! prompt was even & cascabel & an early date (i threw in some pining for good measure). 
> 
> find me @ootron on twitter!

[](https://postimg.cc/LhnHYWfx)

[](https://postimg.cc/18ZPd5dd)

[](https://postimg.cc/MnbxJJ2p)

[](https://postimg.cc/4KWgnv3C)


End file.
